fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
We're Back!: A Villain's Story
Cast * Rex - Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Woog - Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) * Dweeb - Jenner (The Secret of Nimh) * Elsa - Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) * Captain Neweyes - Horned King (The Black Cauldron) * Vorb - Phineas Flynn (Phineas & Ferb) * Louie - Flash Sentry (Equestria Girls 1 and 2) * Cecilia - Sonata Dusk (Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks) * Stubbs - Cobra Bubbles (Lilo & Stitch) * Professor Screweyes - Aladdin (w/Jasmine as an extra; Aladdin), Mickey Mouse (Disney), Daisy Duck (Disney), and Tiger (An American Tail) * Dr. Julie Bleeb - Maude Flanders (The Simpsons) * Buster - Olie (Rolie Polie Olie) * Buster's Mother - Polie Anna (Rolie Polie Olie) * Buster's Father - Pappy (Rolie Polie Olie) * Buster's Siblings - Zowie, Billy, Wheelie (Rolie Polie Olie) * Worm - Spot (Rolie Polie Olie) Transcript *opening credits, and circles in the Polieville. The young boy named Olie, and the Zowie Polie, Billy Bevell and Wheelie is a siblings. *Zowie: Ha, he can't get it, can't get it! *Billy: He's so slow! *Wheelie: Hey, over here, c'mon! (Olie frowned and annoyance, these are Polie Anna and Pappy husbands appears.) *Olie: Hey, hey! Hey! What about me,' what about ME!' *Pappy: Here's food, fight over it. *Polie Anna: Now, Pappy. *Pappy: Only way one learned. *Zowie, Billy, Wheelie get into a fight with pull the Spot the dog, then Spot blows a raspberry he Olie thrown to the ground. *Olie: That was not fair! *Polie Anna: Aw, baby. My sweet baby… *Billy and Wheelie: (singing) Mama, little robot! *Zowie: That was so adorable! *Olie: Anna, don't do that! You're acting like I just got bring me again! What am I, a robot? Guess the writing's on the wall…it's time to leave the house. *Polie Anna: Olie, wait! You're still too young! *Olie: (Starting to jump with diving board) He's flying a snap, because a jump before! (Meanwhile, the large truck appeared with boots screech. Wait a minute, a judge? Yes, the Judge Claude Frollo with black and purple stripes sweater, with the sword like golf-hit. Frollo starting to humming "Roll back the Rock", hitting the golf ball.) Expect a postcard, for some place warm. Miami maybe Cuba. Arrivederci, Anna! (Polie Anna smiled, then she gasped, and Olie screamed with falls into the ground. Near to the ball, then hit the robot boy. Olie yelped then goes to the hole, Frollo picks up Olie.) *Frollo: Hello, there, you little boy! What did you come from? *Olie: No place, just leave me alone! *Frollo: No place? No place…never been there. What's your name? *Olie: Olie Polie. *Frollo: Well, Olie, why don't you have a mother who's probably worried about you? *Olie: Yeah. (Frollo hits the golf ball into the water with fish frightened.) *Frollo: So what you gonna do now? *Olie: I'm gonna run away and, uh… join the circus! *Frollo: Ah the circus, the circus. Now you're talking sense. The circus has got some SPICE!!! (Hits the golf ball over the trees) You know, I remember a little boy who wanted to run away to the circus too. *Olie: Say, aren't you a judge? *Frollo: Why yes, from tooth to toe I am. *Olie: And what the heck are you doing playing golf?! *Frollo: I'm smart, Olie. I'm one smart beast. Well… I wasn't always. *Olie: You weren't? *Frollo: No siree, back then I was just plain fierce and stupid. *Olie: You did? *Frollo: Hey, this was long time ago, you understand? A long time ago, I was a real terror then… I was a REAL animal…and I was hungry all the time! Category:VillainsRockz Category:Movies Spoof